


To Come Home for the First Time

by AnOceanAboveSky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanAboveSky/pseuds/AnOceanAboveSky
Summary: Saving the entire universe, falling in love, and trying to rebuild an entire planet is exhausting. A simple one-shot of events after the series finale
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	To Come Home for the First Time

Bright Moon still stood like a glowing statement rather than the fortress of the now victorious Rebellion. The war, that almost ceaseless conflict against the Horde was finally over, and Horde Prime was just a name to be relegated to history. Adora looked upon this shining castle and smiled. Her home, the place she ran to after escaping the Horde oh so long ago. And where she had made the best friends she'd ever known. And now, it would be home to someone else. As Adora turned her gaze back, her heart and her face warmed at the girl who was some distance behind her. For all their lives, Adora had admired her, cared for her, and even though it took almost dying in her arms to admit it, loved her. She had faced insurmountable odds for her, and would do it all again just to see her smile. To hear her say those words she knew, and thought she hated. Just two, simple words.

"Hey, Adora." Catra purred, smiling towards her oldest friend, now her closest connection in the world. She had always been bad at hiding her emotions, and even now with Adora only a few feet away, she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in her embrace. To breathe in her scent and just forget the rest of the world. The ever present exhaustion, however, began to creep in and seemed to weary their wants. It was further betrayed by the yawn that escaped her, and Adora giggled softly. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Just remembering how you used to fight trying to sleep when we were kids." Adora replied, her hand reaching out to Catra. And Catra took that offer in a moment, fingers intertwining. "Besides, we're almost home. You'll be able to sleep soon enough." _Home_. Catra had barely understood that word. Home for her had been the Fright Zone, and that was was more a bunker than a home. A place where Catra knew almost nothing but pain and humiliation, except for Adora. Then there was...Prime's ship, which sent a chill down Catra's spine. The reaction would have been worse, but Adora's hand around hers comforted her against the memories. 

And now what stood before them was Bright Moon, a place Catra had only seen once before when she was a determined conqueror. This return was as...a friend. A member of this mismatched group of people who fought for each other and cared. Then again, it was only home for a few months, before their next journey started. To return magic to the universe. A grand plan, one old Catra would have scoffed at. Now? With Adora by her side, she felt as though she could take on whatever the universe had to offer. As she went over that in her head, a familiar feeling brushed her free hand, as Melog moved against her. Its magic fur a delicate blue, and a soft 'mrow' escaping its mouth. Was this what home was? A comfortable feeling that made her never want to leave?

"Yea, well at least I don't actively try and take on the world in my sleep." Catra said, smirking towards Adora. 

"H-hey! I don't do that as much anymore!" Adora huffed, pouting somewhat. 

"I'll take your word for it, but I am beat...I definitely feel like I haven't slept in days." Catra yawned again, and Melog followed with a similar motion and noise. 

"We were a little busy, you know, trying to get everything back in order." Adora clarified, looking up at the sky. "First, making sure the clones wouldn't attack us on sight, then trying to straighten out the areas that were considered to be still controlled by the remnants of the Horde."

"Sorry about that." Catra quickly interjected, and Adora stopped her, putting a hand on her face. Catra's eyes widened as she stared into those blue, oceanic eyes and threatened to lose herself in them.

"Catra. We've talked about this. You don't need to apologize anymore. It's all over. We're in this together, all of us." Adora's voice was soft, and she smiled. Catra nearly melted right there. "Especially you and I. I'll be here for you, no matter what." 

"You better be..." Catra grumbled, her face red and a small smile on her lips. 

The great steps of Bright Moon were soon in view, and Catra let out a great sigh of relief. They had spent the last day in the Fright Zone, trying to help Scorpia get things settled and adjusted. What a task that was, considering Hordak was still around. He seemed...much calmer then he did in the past. Perhaps Entrapta keeping his attention was what kept his mind off anything else. From what Catra had learned, he even threw Prime's main body off the same place she'd...well that was besides the point. "Wow Hordak, didn't know you had it in you. For what it's worth...I'm glad you're back." Catra had told him, and he just growled. Entrapta was quick to say that meant 'Thank you.' in Hordak, to which he seemed...flustered? That was a first. This new world they were living in was something she could get used to.

However, all that time in the Fright Zone had meant little time for them to rest, and they were nearly running themselves ragged. It didn't help that wherever they went, they were heralded as the 'Heroes of Etheria" and offered great feasts and parties in their honor. Adora seemed to wave it off for the most part, and Catra had to fight the urge to plead her to stay, just for a little bit. Their work in making sure Etheria healed was more important, so they had to move on and make their way back home. 

"Speaking of, where's Sparkles? Think she and Bow are still-"

"C-Catra!" Adora nearly squeaked. 

"What? I thought you'd be happy for the two of 'em." Catra cackled. It was obvious to her that those two were hiding some feelings...minus what Adora had told her about them on the ship. That night...or day or whatever time it was...Was the last time Catra remembered having a good night's sleep. Adora...always coming in to be her savior. Why hadn't she just...accepted that was what she was doing? Why fight her at almost every turn, when Adora was actually there for her?

Catra had changed. She could even see that. Years of Shadow Weaver's torment, of feeling like she was less than Adora, and even being second to Hordak was not the life she desired. This life? This new way of living; not fighting those you called friends or even those you didn't really hate...well that was something she felt happy with. She had been brought to her lowest, and that made her see everything clearer. It was Prime's torture and the chip that stole everything from her, and gave her darkness. Was that the joy she wanted? No. The joy she wanted was the light that brought her back, the feeling of warmth from Adora's arms, and that clutching sense of never letting go again. 

How much of her past was now gone? The Horde was gone; it was now just...Etheria. As one. Her old tormentor, gone as well. Her sacrifice allowed her to carry Adora to the Heart...and save everyone. Hordak was now just...there. Living in the Fright Zone. Hopefully he wasn't still bent on trying to take over Etheria; maybe that one they'd need to keep an eye on. Scorpia was still there, and still as lively and hugging her to the point of near crushing as ever. She even seemed...happier somehow. Maybe the Flower Girl had something to do with that. There was also, Entrapta, Double Trouble, even Glimmer and Bow (Still had to get used to those names...) who were on Catra's side. 

However, none of them truly held a candle to the one that Catra had always held most dear; Adora. 

Adora's sigh broke Catra out of her contemplation and her gaze turned, facing the blond once more. "I just...still can't believe it."

"That you're the savior of the entire universe?" Catra piped in, watching Adora as she shook her head. "Then...what?" Catra's confusion lessened as Adora smiled at her.

"Us, Catra." Was all Adora said, when that familiar blip of light caused a person to appear beside her. 

"Adora! Catra! You're back! Finally! Ugggh I was going crazy! Like, Bow went to see his dads to check on them and the rest of his family and my dad's been so busy trying to figure things out at Mystacor and-"

"Slow it down Sparkles, you're gonna wear yourself out!" Glimmer turned her gaze to Catra and she took in a breath. 

"You're right, you're right....but I'm just so glad you're back!" 

"We've only been gone a few days Glimmer. Not like we left without you guys." Adora said, looking over towards Catra with a smile, as if to say We'll finish our talk later. Glimmer was not annoying anymore, but Catra still felt like she had accidentally butted into their conversation. 

"Speaking of that, Adora, I need you to come with me. We need to discuss plans for a massive celebration to be had here at Bright Moon! With you being our biggest honor!" Glimmer nearly jumped as she spoke, her eyes alight. "And also to talk about our...big plan!" 

"Oh..uh...now?" Adora said, looking between her and Catra. "Because Catra and I were-"

"Oh I know I'm so sorry it won't take long I promise!" Glimmer grabbed Adora's hand, and before Adora could say anything to Catra, they were gone. Catra tried to reach out but it was too late. And for a moment, she stood there in absolute silence, biting her lip. Thankfully, that moment didn't last long as the two soon blinked back before them. "Sorry! Sorry Adora, I guess it can wait..." Glimmer sounded deflated, but nodded. "You two need your rest." Adora turned her gaze once more to Catra, and reached her hand out. It was always an offer that Catra accepted almost greedily, taking it and walking up beside her. 

"We'll make sure that this party is the best your glitzy castle has seen Sparkles." Catra said, winking. Adora laughed, as did Glimmer. This really was something Catra could get used to.

\--

Catra's gaze traced over the walls, eyes wide as she saw so much of this place she hadn't seen before. Bright Moon was nothing like the Fright Zone. Colors other than green, black and red. No smell of sulfur or metal, just a strong scent of flowers and...food? Not that she was hungry, it was just a pleasing smell. "Catra?" Adora's voice cut through her wandering, and her eyes caught those blue jewels. "I'm gonna make sure we got everything back from the Fright Zone, and if Bow is back. Did you wanna come with me?" 

"Uh...I think I'll pass for that one. You'll be back, right?" Catra's tail drooped some from the thought of being away from Adora, but the new voice inside her head spoke up: _Hey, don't worry. She's going to come back. She loves you._

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I be? My room is...right down the hall from here, and you take a right. Should be the third door down on the right." Adora said, pointing. "I'll meet you there, it shouldn't be too long." With that, Adora walked up and kissed the top of Catra's head, smiling. "Don't miss me too much." 

Catra could barely say anything, but smiled and waved to her as Adora walked down the hall. Yet another moment, yet another new memory to hold on to. The old ones were the past, and her past was almost buried at this point. Melog's meow made her look down, and she smiled. "C'mon, let's go. Maybe we can explore a little bit before we get some rest." She said to her magical feline, as they both wandered down the hall. Adora had forgotten entirely to mention that while the halls seemed small, they were much longer in actual size, and the small walk turned out to be much longer. And unlike distances in the Fright Zone, this place was almost completely empty of people. No soldiers rushing around, no heavily armed guards to hush you if you tried to walk past them without clearance. Just, silence. It was almost relaxing.

The echoing of their footsteps was about the only noise they heard, a sound that slightly unnerved Catra. Maybe it was because the day was getting on, and everyone was heading home. Or Catra happened to go down the most empty hallway in the entirety of this castle. Still, it was a little nice to be alone with her thoughts; a rarity for Catra. Self destruction seemed to be all she was good at (And beating up Princesses, but that wasn't what she did anymore), so the fact she could now think positive, actual positive thinking, was a new found relief. 

Catra noticed Melog was not near her, and turned back to look. "Huh?" Her ears perking up, she began to walk towards them, seeing them look at a wall. "What? Find something interest...ing...." Her voice trailed off as her eyes caught on to what Melog had seen. It was a portrait on the wall. Bright Moon, surrounded on all sides by Horde soldiers, and one man standing in the middle. King Micah himself. She had barely met Glimmer's father, who was presumed dead and now...had to live without his wife. Catra's eyes began to water somewhat, and she fell to her knees. She had caused that, hadn't she? She took Glimmer's mother away, she took Micah's wife away, and now she was here; staring at this monument to this family. Her tears soon turned in to soft sobs, as memories flooded her. The horrible things she had done, to everyone. Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Scorpia...Adora....

Melog stepped closer to her, its magic fur raising somewhat. Catra knew someone was coming, and quickly placed her hand upon Melog, both of them disappearing. If it was Adora, she'd come out of hiding. If not...well no one would be the wiser. As the figure approached, she tried to piece together who it was; the foot steps were a little too heavy for Adora, Glimmer or Bow. A guard? They wouldn't know who was hiding, or how. And after a few steps, Catra's eyes widened. Micah, King Micah was walking down the hall, holding a ball of magic to light his way. As he did, it was clear his path led him to this wall, and this tapestry. Catra and Melog stood stone stiff, trying not to make a sound. 

Micah's eyes traced over the wall, his face seemingly set in place. What thoughts were running through his mind? Was it about this tapestry? Who had put it there? Why it was there? Maybe--

"You can stop hiding now, you know." His words cut through the air, and Catra caught her breath, exposing herself more then he had already known. "You don't need to hide here Catra." He added, his stoic expression becoming soft, and a smile crossing his face. Hesitation filled her every fiber, and with a sigh, she stood up, Melog's magic fading. 

"S-sorry your majesty." She muttered, eyes darting to the side. Once again, memories of Shadow Weaver ripped into her, expecting harsh criticism, threats, and pain. As he stepped forward, Catra slammed her eyes shut, bracing for the words, the strike. When the hand laid gently on her shoulder, she flinched, but nothing came next. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she turned her gaze to his. 

"Adora said you apologize a lot. Guess that's something we'll just have to get used to now, isn't it?" Micah said with a small laugh, his eyes on Catra. "I'm just taking a walk through the castle for old times sake, haven't been here in a long time, you know?" Catra nodded, unable to hide the tears still in her eyes. Micah had noticed, and soon he looked at the wall, and nodded. "I see." His voice did not waver, but it was clear he had pieced something together. 

"Your majesty...I'll leave...it's fine I can...sleep outside or something I'll be fine a-and Adora will understand." Catra blurted out, wrapping an arm around herself. _Run. Run away and hide, like you always have,_ that familiar venom spread into her ears, and for a moment, she almost listened. Micah, however, just laughed, the same laugh he had done before. With eyes full of confusion and guilt, Catra looked towards him. "Your maj-"

"Micah. You can call me Micah, Catra. And I'm not gonna kick you out of Bright Moon." He said, squeezing her shoulder slightly. "Time, changes us all. And I'm sure that if she were here, Angella would want you here as well. You saved my Glimmer, and I can never thank you enough for that." His words cut into Catra, but not in pain. In sadness. Even he was being nice to her? The world truly was different. Catra's eyes betrayed her inability to hold this back, and Micah patted her shoulder softly. "You need some rest, young Catra. Let's get you to your room...wherever that may be..." His confusion was obvious, but it made Catra laugh just enough to break the tears. 

"I'm gonna meet Adora in her room," She said, clearing her throat somewhat. "I don't know where I'll be sleeping." 

"Not outside, that much is certain." Micah patted her shoulder once more. "Well, I'll leave you be. But Catra." Her eyes shot up to him, and his smile eased her thoughts. "Don't be a stranger. You're one of my daughter's friends now. And we all survived Prime together in the end. So don't be shy, and you don't need to hide anymore." With that, he nodded, and walked down the hallway, giving Catra a wave as he did. She managed a wave back, but sighed as soon as he was around the corner. 

"The past can stop trying to catch up to me anytime." Catra slumped down slightly. Melog came close and rubbed her cheek with its nose, a soft 'mrrw' coming out. "Yeah, Adora's room." She managed to say, shuffling down the hallway. And as she pushed the door open, the all too welcoming scent of Adora filled her nose. "I guess this is...home."

\--

Catra sat on the ground near a wall, waiting patiently for Adora. She didn't want to sleep, not till they could talk. Adora wanted to say something to her, about them. Her body, however, had very differing ideas about what she was doing. Melog sat next to her, licking her every time she started to nod off. "Agh! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Catra would snap, every time, but would be nodding off without fail only minutes later. How long would Adora be? How long _had_ she been already? Catra's sense of time was off, very much off. If it was near morning, or late at night, she was unable to distinguish. 

As her head nodded once more, the door flung open and she shrieked, Adora's wide eyes staring at her. "Catra? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" And in an instant, Catra was up and walking towards her. "C-Catra?" 

"Shut up and hug me." Was the garbled response she got, as Catra weakly wrapped her arms around the girls waist. "I feel like I've been waiting forever for you," Adora couldn't help but acquiesce to the girls request, embracing her. 

"I'm so sorry Catra. Glimmer was going off on Bow about his dads, and wanted to know their reaction to them, and it was a mess. I really didn't think It would take that long." Adora rested her head against Catra's, listening to to her breathing. Catra grumbled something about Sparkles, and that made Adora smile. "I'm here now though, and I'm not going anywhere." 

"Better not," Catra mumbled into Adora's shoulder, eyes closed. "While I was waiting, I ran into the King." She blurted out, stumbling a little over her words.

"Micah? Oh he's really nice! I forgot to properly introduce you after we all-Catra?" Adora stopped, looking at her, with hands on shoulders. It was clear, Catra was crying again. A soft sob crossed her body, and she looked at Adora. "Catra what's- _oh_." The tapestry that she had seen the first night she tried to sleep in Bright Moon. Where Angella had spoke of her husband, the thought to be dead King Micah. With Catra meeting Micah...oh no. "Oh Catra..." Adora whispered, running a hand up to wipe away a tear from the girl's cheek. Catra leaned into her hand, closing her eyes.

"I said I would leave, not be here to cause him pain in the memories. He was nice to me Adora. Said I was a friend of Glimmer, that I was welcome here. That, she would have liked me." Catra whimpered softly, and Adora watched her, eyes wide. "I just...I don't get it. I was the enemy of this place...and I'm being welcomed like family.."

"Oh you big dummy." Adora said with a shake of her head, and Catra's eyes opened to look at her. "Of course they will. You basically are family now, Catra. Bright Moon--no, all of Etheria, are moving forward. It's a time to rebuild, not look back and focus on what we can't fix. Besides..." Adora stroked Catra's cheek softly. "We have each other. Glimmer and Bow will have your back, everyone will." Her words soaked into Catra and once again, Adora embraced her. "I wouldn't let them kick you out anyways. Can't say no to the Hero of Etheria, or the girl who saved her." That got to Catra, and she laughed. That cackling laugh that dug into Adora, and now made her feel warm. 

"I'm the dummy, huh? Says you," Catra relaxed into Adora once again, her arms moving up around the girls back. "At least I'm your dummy," As she spoke, Catra's voice trailed off, her eyes becoming heavy once more. She was absolutely not ready to cry again, and her body was ready to let her know that. "Guess I should turn in for the night," She lifted her head, looking into Adora's eyes. How had she seen them as anything but perfect and welcoming? Maybe she had, but never wanted to admit it. "So, what room do I need to go to? Three down? Across the castle? Oh wouldn't that be f- why are you laughing Adora?" Catra's eyes narrowed, curiosity now grabbing her from all sides. 

"Yea, you're my dummy alright," Adora managed through her laugh. "I'm not gonna kick you to another room Catra. You get to stay here." _With me._ Catra almost heard her add. Once again, Catra couldn't help it as her eyes widened, and her face went red. Her head was racing; she got to stay in Adora's room. With Adora. Adora. 

"W-well, alright...d-do we need an extra bed?" Catra stammered out, expecting an almost similar reaction. Adora shook her head, her face red as well. 

"Come on Catra...it'll be just like old times." Adora said with a smile. "'Cept you don't need to stay at my feet like then." 

"But your feet were some comfy, Adora." Catra sneered, trying to hide the red of her face even more. Not that she needed to, as Adora just smiled at her and touched her face softly. 

"C'mon you, get ready for bed. I'll be in the bathroom, if you need me." Adora said with a wink, ending the embrace as she walked away, throwing her jacket aside. "Oh, and Glimmer brought some of your clothes!" Adora managed to say before the door closed behind her. Catra blinked before scanning the room, looking for her clothing. And soon she found it, set on one of the many, many extra cushions in this room. Seriously, how many cushions can one place have? 

Catra turned her gaze towards the door, where Adora was. Where her future was...with Adora. Catra thought her future would be....under another's boot heel. Yet another person trying to push her into the dirt, yet another person trying to control her life. Not anymore. She thought, smiling towards the door. 

When Adora stepped out of the room with a yawn, she saw Catra on the bed. She had changed into her night clothes, a similar design to the ones she wore on the ship. Adora couldn't help but smile, as Catra's gaze turned to her. "Hey, Adora." Catra managed, before yawning heavily. 

"You look like you're about to pass out, Catra." Adora stated as she walked over, sitting next to her. "Let's get you some sleep." Her smile made Catra lean into her with a groan. 

"But Adoraaaaa...." Catra almost purred, trying to resist. "I just wanna spend time with you," she mumbled. Adora ran a hand through Catra's hair, and she purred softly. "Or sleep..." 

"We have all the time in the universe, Catra. And I'm not going anywhere." Adora moved into bed, making more than enough space for Catra. The girl's languid movements showed her utter exhaustion, but she still managed to curl into Adora's figure. Her head moved next to Adora's, and she looked directly into her eyes. Adora stared back into the gold and turquoise of Catra's eyes. "I love you, Catra." She whispered gently.

"I love you too, Adora." Catra replied, her voice fading under the weight of sleep. Adora knew she didn't have much more time before Catra was out cold. And she took that opportunity, closing the distance to press a soft kiss on Catra's lips. The kiss was returned, just gently enough. Adora's smile widened, letting her hand run softly through Catra's hair once more. It didn't take long for Catra's breathing to soften, and her purring to be rhythmic. She was asleep, curling herself into Adora's frame. 

"Sleep well, Catra, and welcome home." Adora whispered, placing one last kiss onto Catra's sleeping head, before letting her exhaustion shut her eyes. Her arms embraced Catra's sleeping form, and with a smile on her face, Adora drifted off to sleep. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't posted any fanfic's in over a decade, so apologies if this seems super fresh. I am happy to have found this show and this amazing ship to keep me going. I plan to have more works up, so if you like this, then yay! Self indulgence over, please enjoy!


End file.
